Never To Late
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: AU- Dark fic: yaoi/shota, ichigo is kidnapped and taken to the king of all vampire's after watching his father die and his mother tortured. what does the vampire king want from ichi and what is in store for him? I'm not good at summaries! rated M


**pairings**: Aizen X Ichigo and others (_well here's another story from us yippy!_)** disclaimer**- bleach belongs to the ever awesome tite kubo-sama!  
><strong>WARNINGS<strong>: yaoi(of course) shota, yuri, hentai, rape ... and any thing else that will just pop up! you've been warned! also ichigo is six years old but we will have him grow up to his teens!

**NEVER TO LATE!**

**chapter 1**

a small boy the age of six was playing in his small back yard alone the wind blowing in his short spiky orange. when the wind picked up he headed in side the house. as he entered a strange smell hit his nostrils. he kept walking till he hit the kitchen. that's when he saw where the smell was coming from. he froze and watched the nightmare unfold before his very own eyes.

his father isshin was laying faced down covered in red while a huge monster of a man had his left foot on the middle of his back making sure he stayed put. his mother misaki was being held by another burly man. as some more red stuff was covering her to. there were also one other guy standing between them both. to bad they were all facing the other direction of were he was standing to have noticed his presence.

after a few still moments the boy heard some voices come from behind him. when he turned he heard "DAMN IT WHERE IS THAT DAMN BRAT!"

he then saw two regular men walk into the kitchen entrance he used. one of the mysterious men was taller and had blue hair that seemed to match the color of his eyes. while the shorter one had green lines coming down from his eyes like he was cry. the man with the lines saw him firsts.

"grimmjow" his voice sounded like it had no feeling in it that a shiver went up the boys spine.

at the mention of his name grimmjow looked forward and saw him. as soon as there eyes made contact the blue haired man grinned.

"well lookey what we have here the hole family and we didn't have to go chasing after ya huh brat?" after hearing that, both the boys parents looked towards in there direction and saw that there son was standing there. in a quick chance at desperation misaki yelled "RUN ICHIGO" but it was to late as the blue hair man grabbed ichigo by the arms and handed him to his partner.

"it seems we got what we came her for i guess we'll be on are way" that emotionless voice said as he gave ichigo's parents a blank stare as he headed for the front door. at this ichigo started to struggle as his parents started to scream his name and 'give him back' but all he got was a tighter hold on himself. then grimmjow grabbed his hair making his partner stop.

"hey uqli wouldn't it be rude for the kid not to say good bye to his folks for the last time?" his grin seemed to devour his face.

"quiet right grimmjow! we're not in a hurry so sure have your fill of fun as soon as the package says its good byes" uqlioura* said.

at the mention of a 'package' and 'it' confused ichi as uqlioura trapped him against his chest while restricting his arms at his sides.

he then watched in great horror as first his father was beaten to death and the his mother beaten raped and then carried of with them to a black four door car. ichigo was forced to sit on uqlioura's lap while his mother was stuffed in the trunk. he the noticed that the windows had a weird tint to them.

"hehe don't worry kid no ones going to be able to see us, HEY! hurry it up we've got to get this "package' to the boss" grimmjow seemed to have this happy tone in his voice.

"yeah yeah" was all he got before the car headed of in to the direction of who knows were?

~_page break_~

~**ichigo's pov**~

the lap i was sitting on was really uncomfortable and i started to squirm. i felt boney fingers pulled the hair at the back of my head. "stop squirming!" was whispered into my left ear. the window was also at my left.

"why?" i said in my small voice i use when ever i was in trouble with mommy and daddy.

the hand that was still in my hair then turned my head to the right. where i could look straight into those scary green eyes I'm so scared of.

"hey now" the guy with the blue hair and matching eyes said while he looked at me. "stop teasing the poor thing we all know your not going to do it so knock it of will ya!" the two then looked into each others eyes. they then looked away to look up ahead. the hand in my hair released my orange strands. i felt so helpless i that all i could do was sit on 'this mans' lap while they take to away from the only happiness I have known for my six years of life.  
>looking up i saw a huge mansion surrounded by a brick fence with an automatic metal gate. the car soon pulled up to the metal gate. then after a few minutes and the driver talking to the intercom. the gates opened and the car proceeded forward onto the property of the mansion and into my new future.<p>

~**OoOoOoO**~

as the car part in front of the huge house the men in the car all got out, the one i was sitting on shifted me were one of his arms was under my knee's while the other arm wrapped around my back. i was being cradled in the pale mans arms as the blue haired guy had my mom over his shoulder as we entered the house.

we walked down a long and dark hallway for what seemed like hours. we then reached tall white double doors. the man with the eye patch knocked on the door. after about a few second the doors opened revealing a room that looked like one of those throne rooms but different.

the throne was way up high looking down toward everything facing towards the door. (**it the same throne room from the anime** ) sitting in the throne was a tall man with brown has combed back with a lock of it hanging in his face. he wore a white looking suit with a red belt.

as we walked into the room the blue haired guy threw my mom towards the man on the throne.

"AH you jerk!" i screamed

the blue haired guy ignored me as then the man sitting on the throne stood up. he then started walking down like there were steps in front of him as he came closer and closer to us.

"now grimmjow i see you had your fun?" a deep rich voice came from the brown haired man as he now stood over my mother. "and misaki you through you could hide from me? how disappointing!"

he then stepped on my moms head. i tried to scream at the bastard as he dug the heal of his boot in my moms skull but the pale dude covered my mouth.

"and now look your back!' i then heard my mom whimper in fear at this man. i started to cry again as he kicked moms head and walked towards me and the pale dude.

"ah good work in bringing the package here unharmed" the evil man raised his hand and reached towards my tear stain cheeks.

"you bastard stay away from hi-" my mother was kicked by the eye patch guy as i gasp at what he did to her.

"oh i almost forgot!" than brown hair man lowered his hand as he turned back to my mom as he grabbed her hair. "whats the package's name misaki?"

more tears rolled down my moms bruised and bleeding face as she answered the cruel man in front of her.

"ichigo, his name is ichigo Aizen-sama" her eyes were so lifeless as her head dropped back to the floor.

"ichigo hmmmm what a cute name" the hand around my mouth was removed as another hand caressed my tear stain cheek.

"now then ichigo i think its time i introduce my self " a smirk grew on his face " my name is sousuke aizen and i am the king of the vampire's and your new MASTER"

my heart stopped as all the blood in me froze at what he said. '_m-master? king of the vampires? what why is this happening? _'

"awe don't cry ! cute children like you shouldn't cry!" i all but glared at him through my teary eyes.

"now now ichi i'll take very good care of you!" aizen said as his hand rubbed my cheek.

~**to be continued!**

**ok well me an neko-chan thought this up over the spane of at least three months ( so yeah here it is r fisrt bleach fic we hope u guys like it nya~) and also there r grammar and spelling errors.  
>( please review ) it really doesn't matter if its good or bad (we'll take it ) and also this story iswill be in the 'M' category so no flaming me *glares at neko-chan* **

**(what?) nothing ! (ok well thanks for reading ) and we hope to c u all in the next chapter!**

**-this was maxwell/ neko-chan !**


End file.
